


don't speak a word

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I was trying, I really did ... hard.... to write Fan done on another pair, but I can not .... I still can not .... so I'm here again ... where everything started for Jude and Zero.......alternative after first time...





	1. Chapter 1

In LA it was never cold, really cold. It was a pleasant chill. Even the weather was perfect.  
Zero felt a cool breeze through the cracked window. In the distance, he hear the sounds of the city who wakes up. It's still dark. Dawn.  
Zero does not open his eyes, but he knows he is not in his apartment. And he is not alone.

For the first time he do not want to jump out of bed and escape, eventually make a quick morning sex and get out of the way, as he always did.  
This time he wants to stay here.  
Pushed the body of the naked Jude, softly not waking him up. It just wants to extend this perfect moment.

He smiled when remembered the night in the limousine and Jude’s lips at his. He was so shocked that left Jude miserable and unhappy and went on a flight.  
But after that night nothing was the same again. He was kidding with Jude in that account, only for the fear that Jude does not see how much he cares. He noticed every occasional Jude touch, and every longer look, trying to hide his own. More than all he was afraid he would lose Jude friendship. He did not even want to admit to himself that he felt much more of that.

And then Jude said he had an agreement with another man and jealousy from the bottom of the Zero beings, he drew his ugly head against his will. Jude was his. Just his.  
At least he hoped after the moment he kissed him.

Now morning afterwards, after their first time, Zero feels so good, like never in life. He does not want to leave, ever, from Jude embraces, calm and serene.

Jude tries to remain calm even though he is awake for a while. He fears if he moves, and at the same moment the magic will be broken and Zero will leave. He is surprised he has not left yet. Discomfort slows down the spine, fearing he's just one of Zero one night stands.

And he wanted Zero long ago. It was a long time for him to hide, until that night in a limo. Zero felt miserable and defective, which had completely broken Jude. When he leaned over and kissed him, he did not even think, just wanted to comfort him.

Oh, shit, how wrong time. After that he was tired and annoyed. Zero was not malicious, but he have more fun than Jude can handle. So far, he had lived in hope, how unreal it was. Now he did not even have that.

Then there was an evening when Jude tried to move forward and for the first time saw that Zero was not indifferent. Although he was not sure what to attribute it to.  
He is shocked when Zero kisses him this time. So shocked that he needs a couple of seconds to think.

So decide and respond him, forgetting every one of his doubts and why this is not a good idea.

And now he lies in this early morning wrapped with Zero hands and his foot swung over his, while on his neck feels Zero breath of which his whole body numb.

And then he turned slightly and looked into his eyes and both knew it was something much more real and better than they had so far.

They do not speak a word, there is no need when their lips join in a gentle morning kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"One day we will have to get up..." Jude smiles. "Noooo ..." Zero duck his head in Jude's neck. "But ... are not you hungry?" Jude laughs.   
"Yes, but it's so warm here" Zero holds firmly to Jude.   
"If you hold me even harder you will suck me" Jude says.   
"Jude, why did this take us so much?" Zero whispered somewhere around his lips.   
Jude gets out of the iron grip "Not us, you..." and goes to the kitchen.  
Zero looks at him, admiring the bare Jude body. He hears Jude asking for something and probably putting coffee.   
"This deserves a free day" Jude says more for himself, but Zero hear him "I'm okay with that, but please go back to bed..."   
"I did not know you were so impatient" Jude comes back with sandwiches while the coffee is boiling. They lie in bed, and eat, still naked. Jude took the plates to the kitchen and brought coffee "I can not believe what we have done from the bed" Zero says pretends to be shocked but Jude does not care. He pulls him back on himself and kissed him again.

After who knows how much time they both go under the shower.  
"Well, here barely fit one person" Zero squeezed past him, and Jude does not stop smiling "At least you can not escape."   
Now Zero is turned back, so Jude gently soaks the entire Zero body. Put your hands down to the re-hard Zero cock, so start stroking it lightly with one hand. The other hand is lowered between Zero cheeks and at the same rhythm separates them, and slowly begins to circulate around the soft skin Zero hole. Zero moan as he leaned his arms to the wall in front of him and spread his legs to allow him access. Jude's finger slides in and now circles inside. Get it out and go back, while the Zero sounds are getting louder. Then he added another finger and boosted the rhythm. Zero throws his ass out of his fingers, and Jude adds the third, but does not let the rhythm down while he is working on his dick. When Zero stumbles and releases the sperm, his legs are lowered, so Jude grab it firmly so it does not fall and still gently caress him.

"You're not normal" Zero whispered to him. "Hmmmm ..." Jude still caresses as the water flows through their bodies.

While Jude was shave, Zero came out of the bathroom, looking for something to wear, when someone rang the door.

He open the door and see Oscar. No one knows what to say when Oscar looks at him from head to toe, and Zero has just a towel around his waist.   
"Is Jude at home?" Oscar first speak.   
Zero let him enter "Jude, you have a visit" and go back to Jude's bedroom and leave Oscar alone to wait. Jude the same with a towel around the hips came to the living room.   
When he saw his father, he just said "Oscar?" waiting with his crossed hands over his chest what he would say.   
"I see, you've chosen one of my best players. Interesting."  
Jude in the ice ton of Oscar's voice knows that this will not go unpunished "You need something?"   
Jude for the first time in his life does not feel like a scared boy.   
"Since you do not answer the phone, you should have been in an important meeting today ..." Oscar is angry, but Jude does not think to apologize "I took a free day. My team can do it even when I'm not there."

Oscar sees that he will not be able to solve anything, so he turns and goes out, and Jude opens the door and says "See you tomorrow" Jude tells him cold and closes the door without any hesitation.

"Wow" Zero says when he comes back from the room, but Jude just waved with hands.   
"What did he want?" he asks, see that Jude upset. "I have no idea, it does not matter, but I do not like Oscar seeing you here. You do not know what Oscar is ... "Jude looks frightened, so Zero hugs him "I do not care, he can not do anything to us?"

But Oscar could have done a lot, only if someone misconstrued him. This time, Jude worked behind his back, for he thought he deliberately did this only to hack him. Zero was an expensive investment that his son was playing with, and for Oscar money was always in the first place.  
Jude knew it better than anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

They did not have to wait long. The next day, when both appear at work, Oscar invites them to his office.

Now, at least, they are dressed fairly, Jude thought, and he laughed at the thought of relaxation at Oscar's presence. Both are sitting across Oscar waiting for what he will say.

"Thank you for coming" Oscar says officially "One thing let it be clear: in yours four walls doing whatever you want, but if ever go out images or info about that, you can say goodbye to their careers."

Judas and Zero look at each other, so they both stand up. "There are no money you can buy me, so forget about blackmails" Zero says with cold voice "As far as Judas is concerned, I did not have a father but that's even better than" father " how was you."

Zero caught Jude's hand and pulled him out of the office. As they go out only hear Oscar's threatening words "We'll See ..."

When they find themselves on the corridor, Zero again looked at Jude "It's not the only club I can play ..." already thinking about contacting a lawyer around the conditions, and then he sees Jude's eyes fill a tear when Jude says "Thank you" and Zero knows exactly what this is about. Zero stood in his defense no matter what. For the first time in his life, after his mother.

"I have to go to the training" Zero embraced and kissed him lightlyt, then headed for the locker room. "See you" he wavers and smiles at him until leaves.

For some time, Jude stands standing genuinely moved by what happened. He thought that Zero would just leave after one passionate night, but he seemed to be deceived in him. He seemed to care for him after all.

Jude is already at home when Zero came to him same night "Hey, we stayed longer in training" Zero leans back and kissing him "you thought I would not come" he came up to him on the couch. "Sorry, did you have other plans?" Zero ask, but Jude struck him by the hand "You jerk, of course I did not" and pulled him to his lap.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?" After cuddling on the couch, Jude asks like they do this every day. "Sure, but only if it will not last long" Zero laughs when Jude gets up and hits him by the ass "I want you to bed as soon as possible ..."  
Both of them seem to have forgotten to talk to the Oscars.

After that, Zero comes almost every night. Jude does not think about how much and whether this will last. They just enjoy what they have here and now.

"Do not you have your own apartment?" Jude asks one night while they lying on the couch and watching TV. "I have" Zero frowned "did I get bored of you?" Jude laughs "Of course you are not, but I believe that my apartment compared to yours is like a box of matches." Zero pulled him in the hug "Truth, but here is nicer and you are here." Jude kisses him passionately "You know all the right words ... "

Jude loved Zero around. More than anything, he loved theirs moments. But he did not forget Oscar's threatening voice. He knew that Oscar did not leave anything just like that.

Jude was reluctant to talk about Oscar, but Zero knew roughly what the problem was. Zero did not talk about his past at all. As close as they were, he did not think it was time for that. One day he will tell him. With Jude everything was so easy. He fell in love with him as never before. For now, it is all they need.

It was nearing the end of the season and LA Devils fought for the title. The next weekend will play the last match. Jude and Zero have little time for each other, but they used it in the best possible way.

They did not mention the Oscars, but for now they kept what he was looking for, not because of him, but because they did not have the need for public display.

Jude proudly followed the match from the stand, following each Zero move. In the end, the match was successful and LA Devils won the championship without too much trouble. Down on the field was a celebration and everyone who contributed to this season was on parquet. Jude watches all of this on the protective fence, but he sees that Oscar is looking at both as he goes out of the owner's lodge.

And then happen two things that will turn everyone's life on the head. Jude sees the Zero approaching him and happily hug and kisses him not paying attention at the people around them, while from the other side come the cops and surround Oscars.


	4. Chapter 4

The situation has changed completely. Oscar is in jail, and LA Devils almost collapsed.  
Jude first came to power. He talked with Zero and gave him a couple of suggestions about what they should do.

First of all, it was necessary to convene the Board, but Jude was not a member. Jude was not a friend of Oscar's wife, but maybe if he puts forward his suggestions, she agrees to help.

The most important thing to use in this situation is to try and keep the club in the family's possession.

Oscar was not really his family, though he was a biological father, but Jude did not do this for him. This time he finally wanted to do something for himself, and most for the team whose Zero was a member.

For a few days Jude and Zero worked on the plan. Now they could only hope it would succeed.

Even their Coming Out fell in the second plan after Oscar's arrest. Maybe even better. But now more than ever, they are just as happy as they are having one another. Each night they cling to each other before they can sleep for a few hours. Every morning wake up together and pulls out the power of everything that await them.

Lionel agrees to help. Even include some of their influential friends. Jude gets the opportunity to expose his plan to the Board.

Zero is eagerly waiting outside, knowing how much this means to him and how he tries to keep everything together.

After an hour when Jude came out, Zero just sat next to him and merge their hand. Both are waiting in silence for the decision of the Board.

The next two hours seem like eternity when Jude invites to come in.

When Jude comes out with a smile, Zero knows they've succeeded. Jude grabs him by the hand and takes him to dinner to celebrate "The Chairman of the Board will resolve the stock issue directly with Oscar and transfer them to my name. It seems they liked our plan. As a bonus, the Board does not consider that our relationship is something that endangers the club or you. They agreed with the changes in your contract so now everything is resolved."

Zero raised his glass in a toast "Jude, you've always been on my side. I know I did not talk enough about how much I appreciate your work. Thank you, but I wanted to tell you something else. My life is so much better than when you are in it. Thank you for choosing me" and took Jude's hand and kissed his palm.  
Jude is tired, but happy as never before. He laughed and asked "Can we go home now?" Zero said "Of course I have a surprise for you anyway."

Jude wants to take a shower and lie down in bed, cling to Zero, but Zero has something else to his mind.

When they enter the apartment, Zero takes over his stuff, until Jude is dressed up, he prepare everything what needs.

"I do not think you will need clothes" Zero laughed when Jude returned. "Really?" Jude looks at the massage table which Zero put in the middle of the room.  
"Lie down. You can stay dressed if you like, but ..." Zero says as he looks at Jude who is already wiping out clothes overwhelmed by the enthusiasm of the idea.

Zero prepares massage oil and begins with long gentle movements to relax Jude's tired body. Jude enjoys being so relaxed that he has a feeling of hovering between sleep and reality. This is so enjoyable and it seems to last forever.

When he was almost asleep, sensed Zero's hands sliding between his cheeks. Still working for gentle circular movements, then pushing one finger into the Jude hole. Suddenly Jude is completely awake when Zero whispers to turn on his back. He threw his knees and spread his legs, then took his hard dick and started to work. With the other hand, his fingers work around Jude's entrance.

This is all about slowing down. He wants Jude to provide what he deserves. Complete treatment. "What is with you ..." Jude somehow manages to say in the mood of pleasure, but Zero only smiles "This is your evening .... you deserved it" while speaking quietly at Jude's ear does not stop doing what he has done so far.

As much as Jude thought he was no longer in power, Zero hands drifted him to the sky when he cum with a loud moan and a couple of jerks over Zero hands.

Zero helps him to go to the bathroom and make his bath, so he gently works over him. After that, he wiped it out and helped him dress clean clothes and put him in bed.

As Zero returns from the shower, Jude is already asleep. Zero snuggle at him and thought for a while that he never thought he would be so happy and fulfilled.


End file.
